I DONT KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH HIM
by PandaLuver13
Summary: ok so this is a kidxcrona fanfic kid is a pervert creepy and crona well her normal self hehehe... medusa will be here though DUH i hope you enjoy it and IT COMPLETE
1. I dont know how to deal with Kid

Note: ok this one kid and crona are living together and medusa is in here too lol DUH.. kid is a pervert and creepy in this story and crona would be well her normal self lol

Crona POV

AT THE BED

i wake up in a bed next to a guy i raised a eyebrown he wake up. his eyes are gold black hair three stripe black suit he smirk at me i just blushed ''ummm... who are you'' i ask he answered me back ''well sweety am death the kid but call me kid if you want and what youre name sweety'' i was confused ''is crona'' he call me sweety hmmm... oh well

''CRONA!'' i heard a woman scream it was medusa sama ''come here right now'' i go to the kitchen medusa sama said ''you knew the kid who was in the bed beside you right?'' i nodded ''yeah i did'' medusa sama smirk ''well he will live with us'' i was suprised though i go in my room he wanst in my room until he push in the bed ''what a-rrree yo-u d-oing...'' death the kid smile creepy ''am gonna make you love...'' make me love what that means... i try to push but he was stronger than him until i heard

''CRONA I NEED YOU TO HELP ME COOK SOMETHING!'' a ran to the door kid was laughing while i left creepy... ''what you need to help medusa sama?'' medusa smirk ''well i need you to cook something to kid'' i nodded

2 HOURS LATER

kid was in the table already wow.. ''kid heres youre food'' kid eat the food i still watching him though -_- i dont know how to deal with perverts oh well ''hey crona'' i heard kid calling me i got to him ''wanna suck my lollipop'' i just gasp ''N-Noooo...'' kid smile ''you sure you look hungry'' i did a stupid face and he did a creepy face when he ask me that i blushed ''i said no you pervert'' ragnarok jump in my head ''what the hell is going'' kid raised a eyebrown ''what that?'' i just look at him for a second ragnarok answered ''well let me tell you 3 things ok 1 youre a pervert 2 stay away from crona shes mine 3 i will kick youre little ass if you do something to her'' kid smirk i was silent for awhile

I was so tired i need some sleep though i go and i see kid in the bed what he doing now... ''hey crona wanna sleep beside me'' i blushed ''n-nooo...'' he bite my ears again i dont know how to deal with him... ''wanna play crona'' he said it soft i blushed ''N-Noo.. Thanks'' kid smirk and push me in the bed and plays with my haird i push him ''what wrong with you'' kid smirk again ''well youre my toy so i wanna play with you'' creepy smile i face palm and leave i sigh i sleep in the sofa i hope tomorow will be better

TOMOROW

i wake up i didnt see kid great hahaha... anyway i went to the kitchen i saw my mom and kid ugh.. anyway i should deal with it right? ''crona am going to the groceries'' wait alone with him oh no.. mom whispered something to me ''take care of this guy'' she mean kid medusa leave the door open i went to close it i was scared though whats gonna happen if my m toom find out about him being a pervert oh well i sit in the chair ''were alone'' kid smile i smirk ''but donst mean you have to do that pervert of yours...'' he spit some chocolate in my face ''awwww gross'' i yelled ''dont worry i clean that for you'' kid creepy smile i dont like it. oh my god he likc my face i blush like a tomato so i slap him ''ouch what was that for sweety'' i smirk ''for licking my face of course'' kid smirk ''fine...'' i look at him walking away

SO THIS IS THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT HEHEHE...


	2. Girly Talk

Note: wow kid is such a pervert hehehe... oh well enjoy this creepy chapter :3

Crona POV

damn i dont know how to deal being alone with him i hope i will be ok right ''hey crona'' he calls me i go to him ''what?''.. ''want some of this''kid just undo his shirt i was jaw dropped and blush ''O-Oh my god-d just pu-t your-re shirt on...'' kid put his shirt on thank you god for putting his shirt on i hear a growl in my stomach i make a sandwich it was delicius hehehe... i hear the phone ring ''ring ring'' i pick up the phone ''hello?'' ''hi crona gecko'' it was eruka long time i didnt see her ''how are ya crona gecko'' i made a smirk ''not pretty good though''. ''why crona?''

3 HOURS LATER OF GIRLY TALK ( every girl does that lol)

Kid POV

i was so freaky bored wanna play with crona hair she seem really pissed off so she smack my head i said ''shit..'' then she said ''dont touch me'' she yelled i smirk nobody tells me that girl are always so drama queen anyway i ask her ''do you know what love is crona?'' her face said no ''well you want me to show you hmmmm?'' she said ''N-Noo...'' oh well she didnt want to so i heard the open i saw medusa sama came home ''hello childrens'' why she said children am a teenager -_- ''yes my mom came'' i heard crona jumpy smile what she dont like me damn it.. crona just wanna said something her mom something she took her in the kitchen..

Crona POV

AT THE KITCHEN

''mom i wanna ask you something'' medusa nodded ''sure what is it my child'' i was scared to ask my mom about this ''what it calls when youre in the bed making out with a guy'' medusa jaw dropped ''sweety didnt you have ''the talk'' hmm.. ''no mom i didnt have the ''the talk'' medusa is gonna tell me about it ''well you know when a guy and a girl likes REALLY eachother right?'' i nodded ''they love so much eachother that they want..

4 HOURS OF FREAK OUT CRONA

medusa smile ''that what it calls'' i jaw dropped face palm.. i dont want it really dont want it i wish i can forget it damn it.. ''youre ok crona'' i did a no face she did a whatever face so ragnarok jump in my head ''hey crona are you ok?'' i smirk ''no am not ok about this..'' i walk in my corner i sit there forgeting EVERYTHING what mom said to me... i forget it i couldnt sleep thinking about it damn it 9:26 am so tired i gonna sleep and i feel someone beside me and it was kid ''hey crona'' he play with my hair why he does that i sigh ''what do you want'' kid smile ''i wanna good night kiss'' i did a stupid face and kiss him in the forehead and sleep zzzzz...

TOMOROW

i wake up i didnt see him so that means he eat breakfast i hold my teddy bear tighly ragnarok jumps in ''come on crona am hungry'' i look at him he was REALLY hungry he even slap my head he sing ''am hungry come on crona get up am fucking hungry'' sing it all over over.. i was so freaky tired so i give him breakfast i sigh i heard someone said ''toy toy'' it was kid ''give me kiss crona'' i smirk ''no kid sit down freaky boy'' i told you i was tired i heard a door open it was eruka ''HIIII CRONA'' i growl in my head ''WOW you look like a mess youre hair let me brush you'' she right i was mess so she brush my hair with her hand and i look like a hot lady eruka smile ''youre welcome''

AT CRONA ROOM

eruka gasp ''his a pervert damn i want a pervert guy in my house'' wow she said that i was really suprised hearing that from her

AFTER GIRLY TALK

i walk in my room then kid show up ''waht do you want?'' he lick my lips and put his tongue in my mouth and i like it? i try to push him he was strong so ragnarok punch him ''I TOLD YOU STAY FROM CRONA BITCH'' kid smirk ''i dont care shes my toy i will do as a please'' ragnarok gasp so i am

OK KID CROSSED THE LINE LOL I HOPE YO LIKE THIS CHAPPTER HEHEHE...


	3. Pain and Love

Note: wow enjoy the chapter hehehehe...

Crona POV

Ragnarok gasp so i am. i look down am tired of this bull shit of his ''W-Whyy... W-WHY'' kid smirk ''because i love you sweet...'' i yelled ''DONT CALL ME SWEETY Y-YOU YOU CROSSED THE LINE'' i never know i was gonna cry i went to my room and lock the door

CRONA ROOM

i cry i never think he will do that to me i still remember what he say: ''i dont care shes my toy i will do as a please'' medusa knock the door ''crona why are you crying hello?'' i sniff ''yeah mom?'' medusa always knew that when i sniff i was lying ''dont you lie to me i know youre crying can i go in?'' i open the door and closed it ''why youre crying crona'' she sit in my bed i sit in the corner like always i do when am sad ''crona can you tell me why you sad'' i look at her and i have to tell her what going on ''well.. M-Mom Kid h-h-e..'' i start to cry again to said his name mom look hurt when i was crying i didnt know she cared for me. medusa stand up ''what he did crona'' i stand up too ''H-He start licking my lips and put his tongue in h-his mou-th medusa her eyes widened ''he what now'' i sniff ''then kid said that am his toy'' medusa stand up ''i need a talk with kid then'' she open the door then close it. i decide to sleep this pain will be gone tomorow..

Kid POV

AT KID ROOM

i didnt know she was gonna cry then i saw someone it was medusa sama she know that i lick and tongue her daughter ''kid i know what going between you and crona..'' she smirk she was gonna hit me but she didnt i sigh ''did someone tell you ''the talk'' she said well i know what that so i respond ''yes i know'' medusa stand up and smack my head ''THEN WTF YOU DOING THIS TO HER SHES 17'' i covered my head i stand up to i have to fight back ''WELL IT NOT MY FAULT THAT I LOVE YOURE DAUGHTER'' i was face palm when i said it i went to covered myself in my bed medusa sama smirk ''but this donst mean you have to do that to her'' she was right i shouldnt do that to her i though she was a terrible mother i never i have a mother before they were silent for a second she sigh ''but remember think about it the future may be worse'' she leave i still covered myself with my bed i cry i sob then i sleep this pain will be gone tomorow..

TOMOROW

Crona POV

i wake up ragnarok wakes me up ''come on crona am hungry hunger hunger'' he sing all over and over so i went to the kitchen my mom was there but i dont see kid

AT THE KITCHEN

i ask mom ''mom wheres kid his not here?'' medusa nodded ''i think his sleeping crona go wake him up'' i nodded and stand up and i went to his room

AT KID ROOM

i open the door i think his still sleeping ''kid? KID'' he wake up ''oh crona..'' i smirk i was gonna leave but kid said ''wait.. am sorry i shouldnt do that to you i am so sorry..'' he sigh then i saw some tear in his journal he was crying wow he have feeling for me i sat next to him ''kid.. i forgive you..'' kid look at me suprised ''really you forgive me?'' i nodded and smile he hug me ''crona.. i love you..'' i release i love him i blush ''i love you too kid..'' kid look suprised when i say it i smile and i kiss him in his cheecks ''come on mom is waiting for us'' kid nodded we went to the kitchen

AT THE KITCHEN

then ragnarok jump and eat all the food that mom made. medusa chop ragnarok kid and i laugh i never knew that i was gonna fall for him to be honest his cute i smile at him he smile back medusa raised eyebrow i was gonna tell mom that me and kid were boyfriend i tell her in her room we finish eating kid whispered something to me ''are you gonna tell her crona'' i whispered back ''of course kid''

AT MEDUSA ROOM

i knock her door mom open the door ''come on crona'' i enter in her room i sit in her bed ''mom i wanna tell you something'' medusa nodded ''me and kid we are a couple..'' medusa face palm ''WHAT CRONA WHY YOU NEVER TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND'' i blush mom laugh in my blush in my face i laugh too

WELL THIS WAS A CUTE CHAPTER HEHEHEE... I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT HAHAHA :3


	4. Make Out In The Bed

Note: ok i think i gonna make this chapter more ''interesting'' you know what i mean lol some parts maybe be boring

Crona POV

AT CRONA ROOM

for the first time i have a boyfriend wow anyway i wake up you know what weird that ragnarok didnt wake up he jump on my body ''am hungry crona come on feed me you little bitch'' that the ragnarok i know i go to the kitchen

AT THE KITCHEN

medusa sama seen sick though ''mom are you ok?'' i ask she puke in the chair it was green eww... ragnarok said ''oh my god she puke gross!'' he hide in my she eat? ''crona do me a favor cook something and make me noodles'' kid go to the kitchen and see the vomited ''ewww... what the hell who puke'' i pointed to medusa kid did a gross face ''that is asymetrical -.-'' i clean the vomited again eww.. i cook well i didnt cook i just did a cereal and put some milk on top of it kid smile ''wow we got a professional one here'' he make fun of me oh no he didnt i was laughing i smile i. kid stand up i think he gonna said something but medusa interrupt him medusa puke again eww.. we both scream ''ewww''' seriusly i need to take a nap

AT MEDUSA ROOM

i take in her room though ''crona..'' i look at her and her hair is messed up i brush her like eruka did and it was great brushing with hand is so piece a cake so i was gonna leave intil she said ''crona give me some papers to write something'' i look at her and find some paper in the closet

AT THE CLOSET

i cant find the papers ugh.. this will take forever i hate it when mom tell me to find something and i cant find OH i found them hehehehe...

AT MEDUSA ROOM again -_-

i open the door and i see medusa with the paper ''never mind crona i have papers'' so i leave i wanna go eat some cereal like i did hehehe...

AT THE KITCHEN again seriusly -_-

i yawned ragnorok eat all my cereal ''HEY that not cool ragnarok'' ragnarok stuck a tongue ''i dont care crona'' he hide ''i dont know how to deal with him'' i sigh i wondered wheres kid. kid was in my room why?

AT CRONA ROOM OH MY FUCK GOD AGAIN

''what are you doing in my room kid?'' kid laugh but creepy again i dont know how to deal with him i smirk ''seriusly dude what are you doing?'' kid stop laughing ''well i was looking at youre room it seen dark.. and asymmetrical'' like i care wait i sound like ragnarok o_o ''can we paint it to pink. pink it really cute on you'' he smile i think and i said ''of course you can WOW WOW'' he really got painted done i was face palm damn it he didnt ask me ''hehehehe... i painted anyway'' it look cute though ''thank kid for painting my room without asking though'' he smile ok i was laughing ''wanna go to my room crona wanna do some ''interesting'' wait interesting oh i know what that means well i nodded

AT KID ROOM FINALLY

kid smile creepy ''so what you wanna do'' he knew i was bored ''i dont know'' i smile too i have a idea hehehehe... i kiss him he kiss me back ragnarok jumps in my body '''OH MY GOD EWWW...'' i was face palm ''really ragnarok just get back in there'' i smirk kid did too damn he interrupte us he hide again i sigh kid kiss me wow i kiss him back we undo are clother and pants

5 HOURS LATER OF INAPROTIVE IN THE BED YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

my hair was messed up though WOW it even 5 hours we did ''love'' damn it that the new record i guess we have alot fun on the bed hehehe... though i release that i know how to deal with him :)

HAPPY ENDING THAT WAS A CUTE STORY HUH? DO YOU LIKE IT I TAKE THAT AS A YES HEHEHE... SEE YOU LATER


End file.
